I'll bring you back, and when I do, I'll tell you I love you
by acfever999
Summary: Gray lost Juvia to Death, a dangerous S-class Mage. Gray is heartbroken because he did not have the chance to tell Juvia his feelings. But when he gets back to the guild, Makarov might have a solution to let him confess to Juvia by bringing back the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Gray looked helplessly at Juvia as she fell off the edge of the cliff and plummeted to her death. Gray felt the tears stream down his face as his legs gave way and he fell to the ground sobbing. There was nothing he could do. Death laughed evilly as he felt Gray's anger and sadness emitting from his body. He drank it up like it was a delicious smoothie.  
"Juvia! I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you! I couldn't save you! I couldn't tell you I loved you! I'm so sorry! It's my fault!" muttered Gray as he was sobbing.  
"Yes this is all very sad. But thank you for her soul, Gray Fullbuster. This ought to teach you to come looking for Death!" laughed Death as he walked away away merrily, happy for a wonderful meal. Gray lay on the ground as he cried his heart out.

Juvia and Gray had accepted a difficult S-class mission this morning. They had to track down a S-classed mage called Death, who would feed on people's souls at night, and stay hidden during the day. The mission had been on the job board for as long as anyone could remember. Even Master couldn't remember how long it's been. No one had taken the job as they that there will always be one person from the team that will never make it back. It was crazy for Gray and Juvia to accept the job. But they did. And Gray lost the only girl he loved.

Gray entered the guild with his head held low and made his way over to the bar; ignoring the stares and whispers the guild was giving him. He sat at the far end of the bar, hidden in the shadows. Mira went up to Gray slowly and cautiously and passed him a mug of beer. She tried to talk to him but he would not reply. Even Cana had stopped drinking to stare at his tattered clothes and the cuts and bruises on his body. Gray grabbed the mug and took a big long drink before making his way upstairs towards Makarov's office.

"Come in" said Makarov softly before Gray had the chance to knock on the door. He went in and found Makarov staring at the town of Magnolia while drinking a mug of beer.  
"Master It-"  
"Gray I saw you come in the guild. And I know what had happened to Juvia. I'm sorry Gray. I never should have let you go on the mission. It's my fault Juvia's gone"  
"Master it's not your fault," said Gray as he heard his voice shake, "It was my fault. I knew the mission was too advanced. I knew I shouldn't have accepted it. I knew that we are still not strong enough. But I persuaded her to go." Gray stopped as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes.  
"I shouldn't have asked her to go." Gray could say no more as he was crying too hard now. His shoulders were shaking and his hands were trembling. He dropped his now empty mug and dropped down to the floor crying. Master walked towards Gray and patted him on the back.  
"Master, if...if there is some-something, anything, I-I...I just want Ju-Juvia back! You know I lo-loved her!" cried Gray in between his sobs.  
"Well, there is one way, but it will...no. I won't risk your life telling you this."Makarov quickly stopped himself. He walked away muttering to himself, "No, too risky...too dangerous...to mush killing...too difficult..." He went to his cabinet and selected an ice blue potion. He gave it to Gray and instructed him to drink it. After he drank it, the cuts and bruises on his face and body slowly started healing. And his energy had came back fully. Now he was fully aware of Makarov muttering to himself.  
"Master, please tell me. I-I want her back."  
"But it requires too much bloodshed. It may even lead to unnecessary killing. It is also too dangerous. I don't want to risk your life, and-"  
"MASTER!" yelled Gray. "JUST... please...tell me..."Makarov sighed and motioned Gray to sit down. He fumbled through a drawer and brought out a book.  
"Here." Makarov handed Gray the book. The cover's picture was a stone.  
"What's this?" Gray said.  
"This book is the answer to bringing back the dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOO 2nd Chapter...**

Gray picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"What is this? Is this a joke?" asked Gray annoyed at the book. The pages were blank.

"Master, do you think this is a joke? Giving me this piece of shit that has nothing in it." Gray said angrily as he threw the book onto the table and Master pushed it towards him again.

"Gray, listen. This book will tell you how to bring back the dead. But once you start on this quest, you can never escape from it. You have to finish it in order to leave the bond between you and this book. Unless you die." Makarov said to him slowly and cautiously. Gray looked at Makarov's concerned eyes and thought it through. Gray, this is the only way to get back Juvia. You know that, thought Gray as he crossed his arms. Gray knew that this method would be difficult and dangerous. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I'll do it. I'll take the book and bring back Juvia." Declared Gray. His voice was full of determination.

"Very well. Take the book in your hand. And when you are alone, put your hand on the book and then put a little ice on then you must say, _Reveal your secrets. _Do you understand?"

"Thank you master." Muttered Gray as he grabbed the book and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Gray, one more thing."

"Yes Master?"

"Promise me…promise me you'll come back." Gray looked at Makarov straight in the eye.

"I promise."

Gray ignored the stares that the guild members were still giving him and made his way out of the guild. He climbed up a hill that overlooks the whole city of Magnolia and sat down beneath a tree. Gray took a deep breath and put his hand on the book.

"_Reveal the stone."_

The book shook in Gray's hands as he said the four powerful words. The book flipped open to a page that is now filled with words and diagrams. Gray examined the book closely.

_It brings back loved ones, but comes with consequences. It gives the answer to immorality, but comes with bloodshed. It takes away lives, but will require blood. It is hidden in plain sight. Those who seek it for evil will never find it, but those who seek it for good, will always find it. It is hidden where the seeker knows only. It will only be used once. Behold the resurrection stone._

Gray read the paragraph and millions of questions and thoughts were going on in his head. He couldn't think straight.

"What resurrection stone? I'm seeking it for good but where will I find it? What are the consequences?" muttered Gray as he stared at the yellowed page. Suddenly, more words began to form beneath the paragraph.

_Ask and you will get an answer._

Gray was officially confused. What was he suppose to ask. Then he decided to ask the best question on his mind.

"What is the resurrection stone?" Gray felt weird talking to a book but then he saw the words on the page disappear and then new words began appearing.

_The resurrection stone is a stone with powers greater than the strongest mages in the whole of Earthland. The stone has the powers to bring back the dead and kill the living. It can devour a soul from a single living being and leave the corpse to disperse into thin air. It is hidden where only the seeker knows. But it will only let itself be found when the seeker really is in need of it._

"Well, wasn't that helpful." muttered Gray sarcastically as he leafed through the pages of the book. The words that were written on the pages were gibberish to him. They were made up of tiny symbols and pictures and letters that made his head hurt whenever he tried to decipher it. So he decided to ask it another question.

"How do I bring back the dead?"

_A life for a life_


	3. Chapter 3

"A life for a life…" muttered Gray as he stared at those 5 words. Do I have to kill someone, thought Gray. Gray cared for his friends a lot and he also didn't want to kill anyone just to bring back Juvia.

"What do you mean a life for a life?" he asked.

_A sacrifice is required as a willing soul is needed to exchange a dead for a living._

Gray stared at those words. He did have to kill someone. Shed innocent blood to get Juvia back. But suddenly, Gray's mind turned blank and a voice in his head told him to follow the book. He couldn't counter the voice. It just echoed into his mind. He shut the book and stood up like he was in a trance.

"Need a willing soul….." he muttered as he made his way down the hill and headed home. The sky was already dark by the time he reached his house. But once he had got into bed, his mind was suddenly filled with his normal thoughts again. He had his mind back. He closed his eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep.

"Juvia…..Juvia listen to me….no…..no….don't Juvia…..stop…stop it…..noo….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Gray as he jerked open his eyes to see Juvia staring at him.

"Juvia? But how….you're dead!" exclaimed Gray as he reached out his hand to try and touch her. But once he blinked, Juvia disappeared. He was hallucinating. Gray felt his tears stream down his face as he fell back onto his bed. He missed Juvia so much. He reached over his bed and grabbed the book. But when he opened it, the only thing that was on the page was a big black dot.

Gray stared at the dot.

"What am I suppose to do with this…" muttered Gray. He poked the dot. Nothing happened. He sat I his bed not knowing what to do. His mind keeps thinking about Juvia and the only way to bring her back. The very thought of killing someone sickens him.

Suddenly, a random thought came across his mind. He placed his thumb on the dot and put some ice on it. Immediately, the book glowed and a golden string like light wrapped around his wrist. After the light receded, Gray suddenly had all the information about the resurrection stone. He knew exactly what he must do to get Juvia back.

The next day at the guild, Gray was as serious as ever. He even ignored the taunts coming from Natsu trying to engage him in a fight. He sat at the bar sipping his beer occasionally as he watched the usual noisy guild. Everyone had turned back to normal after Juvia was gone. But the happiness of the guild felt forced. Everyone in the guild was secretly grieving over Juvia. But they had to act happy in order for Gray to feel happy and get over Juvia quickly with them.

"Gray!" yelled Lucy happily as she skipped over to join Gray.

"So Gray, are you going on a mission? If you are, can I come with you? I really want to help you with it today!" asked Lucy happily. Gray felt a light bulb was switched on in his head.

"Sure. I already picked a mission so let's go now." He said calmly as he started making his way out of the guild.

Gray and Lucy walked and walked. Lucy started to have a weird feeling.

"Gray, what's the mission?" Lucy asked curiously as they were walking straight into a forest.

"It's…complicated. Too complicated to explain." Replied Gray as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon Lucy felt really scared. She was just following Gray into a forest full of weird looking plants and animals.

"Gray, something's wrong with this place. Can you please tell me the mission?" asked Lucy again as her voice started shaking. She felt a strange presence. Suddenly, Gray stopped in the middle of a clearing. The trees grew around the area so there was plenty of sunlight.

Suddenly, they heard leaves rustling.

"Lucy, come here and stay with me." Whispered Gray. Lucy ran over to Gray and looked into the forest surrounding them carefully. The rustling grew louder. Lucy instantly put her hand around her keys while Gray prepared to fight. Then, the rustling stop.

"So. We meet again Gray Fullbuster."

Gray whipped around and found himself staring straight into the eyes of Death.

**SOOOO... That was Ch 3. Hope you liked it. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray felt all the blood drain from his face as he stared at the person who killed Juvia. Anger filled his mind and body and was prepared to go into battle. His fists were tense at his side, ready to pounce.

"No need to be tensed Gray. I do not wish to fight." Death said to Gray calmly. Lucy looked at Death. All she felt was fear. She felt nothing but afraid and angry. She looked over at Gray and saw that his whole body was so tensed up until it was trembling. She looked at his face and realised that Gray had tears streaming down his face. Then everything made sense. This was the mage that killed Juvia. Lucy felt her anger surged through her body more violently. She clutched her keys tightly, waiting for a signal of some sort to go off. So she can kill Death.

"Death" muttered Gray as he was still staring at the mage's face.

"Ah yes. I see you remember me. Now, moving on to more important matters, I want the book." Gray felt the book grow heavy in his pocket. How does he know about the book, thought Gray.

"Hand it over. Now" said Death as he stretched out his hand, waiting for the book. Gray stood there motionless. This book was the only way to bring back Juvia. He can't let it get taken from him.

"No." said Gray firmly.

"No?" said Death amusingly as though this was all a game. "Do you really want to do this the hard way? We'll, I'll give you 10 seconds to hand over the book."

"Gray, what book is he talking about?" muttered Lucy as she moved closer to Gray.

"1"

"It's a special book okay."

"2"

"And we can't let him have it."

"Wh-"

"3"

"Why not" hissed Lucy. She suddenly felt nervous and frightened.

"4"

"Because, this book is the only way to bring back Juvia okay"

"Bring back Ju-"

"5"

"How? Can you tell me what's going on right now?"

"6"

"Okay Lucy. This is the plan. We preve-"

"7"

"Prevent the book from getting into Death's hands ok. Do what-"

"8"

"Do whatever it takes ok."

"9"

"But-"

"10. Times up." Death smirked as he walked backwards into the surrounding trees. He melted away into the shadows, leaving Gray and Lucy standing back to back in the clearing. All they could hear was a slight breeze rustling the leaves and birds chirping deep in the forest.

"Lucy. Don't Panic. Be alert." Gray whispered to Lucy as he eyes were observing his surroundings. He unconsciously slid his hand into his pocket and felt the book in it.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"yelled Lucy as she was pulled back into the bushes. Gray leaped around to see Death standing in the bushes with a knife under Lucy's chin.

"Mmmm yes, your little friend here has a very strong soul." Said Death as he caressed Lucy's face with the knife.

"It would be so sad to see her die a tragic death like your beloved Juvia wouldn't it Gray." Said Death. Gray saw the fear in Lucy's eyes but could not afford to give up the book. He was this close to getting Juvia back.

"Come one Gray. Give me the book and your friend Lucy lives." Said Death as he placed his knife right in front of Lucy's heart.

"Gray…..grayyy…" muttered Lucy as she felt the tip of the knife dig into her flesh.

"LET HER GO! AND I'LL GIVE YOU THE BOOK." Shouted Gray as he reached for the book. He had no choice. Lucy was his friend.

"Hmmm smart boy. Now, place the book on the ground and back away from it." Ordered Death as he started walking forward. Gray placed the book down on the ground cautiously, never taking his eyes of Lucy, and backed away. Death walked towards the book, still holding Lucy hostage.

"LET HER GO NOW." Yelled Gray as his whole body trembled in anger.

"Oh yes yes. I have quite forgotten about Lucy here. Well, here you go." Death shoved Lucy to the ground knocked her out with the handle of his kife. Lucy fell to the ground and laid there unconscious.

"LUCY!" yelled Gray as he rushed to her side. Death picked up the book and dusted it before putting it into one of his pockets. He laughed a cold laugh before melting back into the shadows of the bushes. Tears ran down Gray's face like a fountain as he picked up Lucy's body. She was still breathing but he head was bleeding badly. Gray rushed out of the forest and made his way back to fairy tail as fast as he could.

When he arrived, everyone one in the guild was shocked to see Lucy unconscious in Gray's arms.

"WENDY! WENDY" yelled Gray as he made his way to the infirmary.

"I'm coming!" shouted Wendy as she ran to catch up with Gray. Gray laid Lucy on an empty bed and watched as Wendy begins to heal her. Gray kept thinking about how he had lost the book. And how he had nearly got Lucy killed just like Juvia. It was all happening because of the book. But what troubles him the most was how Death knew about the book and why he needed it. But the anger in Gray was growing. He was going to keep getting his nakama hurt because of his desire to bring Juvia back. But he realised that bringing Juvia back may not be the most important thing right now because Death could be out there killing more innocent people. And now that he has the book, no one knows what he's gonna do with it. So Gray made up his mind. He has only one thing to do right now.

Track Death and kill him.


End file.
